Request Stories
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: Here is all the Request Stories i've written
1. Announcement

This is where you can read all the Request Stories right here enjoy!


	2. Nerd Love on Senior Ditch Day

Don't own Marvel

This was a request from latinoheat151 so enjoy it!

Ava walks to school ready to take a big test since she is a senior in highschool and was getting excited that one day she would graduate and go to college hopefully with her friends. She walks into school seeing the school was pretty empty since you would normally see tons of students talking and other stuff. She walks around looking for anyone here but fails walking to math class as always she sits down looking around

"Where is everyone it's a school day." She asked confused

She goes to the principle office and finds the test for today and takes it back to her desk and fills it out just incase the test so she didn't have to when here school mates and teachers come back. It takes her and hour to fill out the test when she hears a noise outside and decides to investigate

She walks throught the hall following the noise until she reaches the principal's office or Agent Coulsons Office she walks in and hears the noise

Ava walks as she looks around"Hello anyone here?" Ava asked carefully making sure the thing or person making the noise wasn't a threat

"Hello?"

Peter jumps out"Boo!" Peter said trying to scare her

Ava jumps back and falls on the floor" Ahhhh!" She screamed out of fright

She gets up and crosses her arm not happy that Peter scared her

"Why did you scare me Web-head!?" She asked angerly and giving him a look as if she wanted to strangal his throat and kill him like a tiger would

"It was a joke Ava no harm no foul" Peter replied shrugging his shoulders trying to make a point that she couldn't take a joke that people like him and Sam do which was a horrible personality of her's

Ava slaps him in the face making sure it hurt" It wasn't funny!" She yelled crossing her arms trying to let out some of her anger but not all of it since after all he was her friend and didn't want to hurt him that much

Peter rubs his red and sore cheek that Ava slapped"Sorry i thought you could take a joke." Peter said

Ava lets out a growl and stomps out the room walking down the hall while Peter runs after her

"Ava wait up!" Peter yelled running after her trying to get her attention

Ava turns around"What is it!" She snapped

"Why are you so up tight all the time. The only time you are happy is when you pass or finish a test in school, why is that?" Peter asked tying to get to the bottom of it

Freeze-Mode

"Look i might be a little mean by scaring her but Ava is a nice girl and a good friend all i want to do is help her." Peter said to the readers

Un-freeze Mode

"You really want to know?" She asked

"Yeah it's been a little while since you laughed" Peter replied

"Well ever since i moved here i promised my Father i would do my best in school and that meant i didn't have time to joke around and ever since then i made sure i did exactly that." Ava confessed

"Why didn't you say anything?" Peter asked

"Because i wanted to keep it to myself." She said

"Ava we would have understand we're friends after all."

Chibi Devil Spidey and Chibi Angel Spidey appear

"You should comfort her." Angel Spidey suggested

"Or you could just comfort then if your lucky you can bang her." Devil Spidey suggested

Peter sighs and brushes them away

Tears start rolling down her face"And the reason why i don't like hanging around boys is because my last Boyfriend treated me badly and did horible things to me." Ava confessed using her hand to covers her teary eyes

"I'm sorry to hear that Ava i didn't know." Peter said

"He abused me he said he loved me but i guess it wasn't true" Ava cried

"You'll never do that to you Ava i promise." Peter said

"You do?" Ava asked

"I do." Peter replied hugging her

Ava smiles"Thanks Parker." Ava thanked

"No problem Ava." Peter said

"By the way where is everyone anyway?" Peter asked seeing if she knew the answer since they were the only one's here in school

"I don't know Stan and Coulson aren't even here which is weird." Ava replied confused about this whole situation

"So what do we do now?" Peter asked to break the silence

"I don't know." Ava replied

"Maybe hang out." Peter suggested

"Sure how would we do that?" Ava asked

"We could play tag." Peter said "Tag your it!" Peter starts running

"No fair Parker." Ava yelled running after him

Come and get me!" Peter said still running away

"I'm going to get you Parker!" Ava yelled running after him

Ava pounces on him landing on him

"Your it!" She announced doing a bakc flip off of him and runnign away

"Shoot!" Peter said running after her

They run around the school for awhile and take a time to rest

"That was fun." Ava said catching her breath

"I'm glad you had fun Ava." Peter said catching his breath

"What do you want to do now?" Ava asked

Peter rubs his stomach"I am hungry and it's lunch time." Peter replied

"Your right." Ava said

"Why don't we check in the cafeateria?" Peter asked

"Won't that be stealing?" Ava asked

"No that would be borrowing." Peter replied

"Ok let's hurry then." Ava said grabbing Peter's hand and runs to the cafeteria

They go into the back of the counter where they get their food and open the door. They open the fridge and pull out some ingerdients to make food

"What do you want to eat Parker?" Ava asked

"How about a tuna snadwitch?" Peter asked

"Ok coming right up" Ava replied

Ava makes the Tuna a adds cheese, lettuce,mustard,mayo and pickles to Peter's sandwitch and grills a fish for her's. She places it on the table and sits do next to him

"How do you like the sandwitch?" Ava asked

Peter chews and swallows his food"Good you're good at this Ava when did you learn how to cook?" Peter asked

"I learned it from my Mother i would watch her cook and soon she taught me how as a grew older just incase i get married some day and have a family of my own." Ava replied

"You do a good job." Peter said

"Thank you now eat up I still have to make dessert." Ava said

Peter and Ava finish their food and put it in the sink to wash later. She makes cupcakes putting their suit colors with Peter's Spider details on the cupcake and cat ears on her's. They eat the cupcakes and head out the cafeateria and into the hall and into the Gym

Ava throws a dodgeball at Peter"Let's play Dodge ball." Ava said

"Ok get ready Ava get ready." Peter said catching the dodge ball

They throw Dodge balls at each other for a couple of minutes

"Good Game" Peter said

"Good Game" Ava said

They walk out into the hall and see a classroom they haven't seen before

"What's that room?" Ava asked

"I don't know but it must be new since we haven't seen it before." Peter replied

"Good point should we go see what it is?" Ava asked

"Yeah let's go." Peter replied walking into the room

Their eyes grow wide as they walk in and look at the chalk board

Peter and Ava gulp"This is S...ex...Ed" They said in unsion

"Why do we have a Sex Ed class?" Peter asked

"I don't know but i know that i don't need it." She replied

"I remember when my Aunt May and Uncle Ben told me about sex it was really disturbing" Peter said

Flash back

12 Year old Peter with glasses was sitting on the couch listening to his Aunt and Uncle talk about sex his mouth was open and his eyes were wide from shock

End of Flash Back

Peter shakes" It really had an impact on

me i kept my legs together everytime i was around girls" Peter added

Ava puts a hand on his shoulder"It's ok Peter." She said smiling making him smile back

"I really want to tell Ava how i feel but i dont' think she would feel the same way."Peter thought to himself

"I want to tell Peter but i don't know if he feels the same way." Ava thought to herself

"Ava"

"Peter"

They laugh and try again

"Ava"

"Peter"

"You go ahead." Ava offered

"No you go ahead" Peter offered

"Here's what i wanted to tell you"Peter said grabbing her hands"Ava i loved you since first met you, you are the smartest,cutest and most beautiful girl I've ever met i won't do anything to hurt you." Peter confessed

Ava smiles and gives him a kiss before letting go"I'm glad we feel the same way about each other." She said

Peter kisses her and wraps his arms around her waist and wraps her's around

his neck their tounges battling for dominace making her moan. He sits down and she sit's on his lap facing him still kissing but he moves to her neck sucking and kissing it making her hold on to his head"Peter?" She said

"Yes Ava?" He asked not stopping his task

"Don't suck my neck to much i don't want a hickey." She replied

"I won't but i will make you feel good." Peter said taking off her shirt seeing her black laced bra

Peter takes her bra off and sucks her nipple swirling his tounge around it and twirling the other nipple between his fingers making her moan. He lays her on the teachers desk and takes off her pants showing her black laced panties he takes them off showing her wet cunt. Peter goes between her legs and and licks in between the folds lick around her clit sucking on it making her arch her back and moan. She cums and Peter licks it up and sits her up facing him"You sure you want to do this after your last Boyfriend?" Peter asked

"I'm sure Peter i trust you." She replied sitting on his dick slowly feeling the pain of being stretched to adjust to his size, until it went inside completely inside."I'm ready Peter." She said

"Ok Ava" Peter said slowly going in and out of her to let her get use to the signals him to go on and he picks up the pace and fucks her fast and hard making her gasp and moan. Peter switches their positions and laying Ava on the desk and lays in between her legs thrusting in and out while sucking her neck making her moan and cum. Peter pulls out and catches their breaths looking at each other

"That was good." Ava said

"So this is round 2?" She asked

"Yep." Peter replied entering

her and thrusting in she hold on to his

shoulders, he takes her breast and puts it in his mouth sucking on her nipple. She moans and puts her hands on his legs trying to support herself. Peter stops and get's an idea"Ava let me try something, do you have a rope or something?" Peter asked

Ava looks back at him"No why do you ask?" She replied

"I want to try something." Peter said getting a rope out of the side of the room tying it around her arms and tying them together putting them behind her back

"Why do you need to tie my hands?" Ava asked

"You'll see."Peter said entering her again and went faster than before

"Your...do-o-ing this to stop me from moving?" Ava asked

Peter sucks her breast trying to quiet her down"Peter i'm about to cum" She said

"Me too." Peter said thrusting in before they both cummed at the same time

"That was great we should do this again." Ava said

"Yeah we should"Peter said giving her a kiss before looking at the time"Well we should be going before our friends come and look for us."

"Yeah we should." Ava said getting her clothes on why helping Peter.

They hold hands and walk out the room and out the school heading home"i love you Ava." Peter said

"I love you too Peter." She said laying her head on his shoulder as they walked

Soon they went on dates and did everything together, they shared a bed and told their friends about their relationship

14 weeks later Peter is talking to Sam when Ava comes in"Peter can i talk to you." Ava asked

"Sure Ava"Peter replied walking into another room"What do you want to talk about"

"Peter i'm pregnant" Ava said showing him the pregnancy test

"That's great Ava i'm so happy for you." Peter said giving her a hug

"And it's yours Peter." Ava added looking at Peter who was in shock"Really?" Peter asked

She knods her head"Yep and it's twins" Ava added

"So i'm going to be the father of two twins that you and i made" Peter said giving her a kiss

"Yep you know it." She added smiling

"I can't wait" They said in unison smiling

The end hope you enjoyed this story and message me if you want a story request thanks for reading!


	3. Deserted Chapter 1

Don't own marvel

The team where on the helicarrier training for the next mission,"I'm a boss at this." Nova said blasting the training robots to Tiger runs and kicks Nova in the back before doing a backflip"Yeah right Bucket-head i'm good at this since i've been doing it longer than you." Ava corrected

Peter shoots is webs at the robots swinging them around making them hit each other. Luke punches them and Danny smashed throught them"No one said it was a compation, and if it was i'll win"Luke said

Danny sits down and breaths heavily holding clenching his fist his head back trying to breath"You ok Danny?" Peter asked walking over to him

"I'm fine my friend it's.." He was about to finish when he falls on the floor Peter catches him and sits him up

"You don't look good Danny i think you should rest" Peter suggested but Danny gets out of his grip

"No i'm fine my friends it's just alittle pain that's all" Danny said holding his arm

Ava walks next to Peter"Ok Danny whatever you say" Ava said

"Yeah i wonder what's wrong with Danny." Peter wondered walking out of the training room when they see a doom bot

"Guys look a doom bot!" Peter pointed out getting ready to fight

"I got this." Nova said flying towards it

"Nova wait!" Peter yelled running with the rest of the team towards him when the Doom bot exploded knocking them off their feet and onto the ground

The alarms go off and they see Shield agents run through the carrier starts to fall and they yell"What's going on here?" Peter asked

To be continued

sorry if this part was short but hope you enjoyed i'll update soon


End file.
